Kataang story - Feelings
by The biggest fan of Kataang
Summary: Avatar the last airbender : kataang story .


Hello guys, this is my first story on . The story begins on Ember island in the play where Aang, Katara, toph, suki,sokka,zuko went to .  
And aang walks out to the balcony . I do not own Avatar the last airbender :

Feelings

* * *

Does anyone know where aang is ? , ask katara in the second pause . No he walked away , and i ask him to bring me food , but he is still not back ! , cried sokka loud . I'm going search aang , said katara and walks away . Where can he be ? , thinks katara . Wait , she said to her self . She saw somebody standing on the balcony .  
She walked to the balcony . She saw aang staring at the moon . She walks slow to him . Everything okay ? , she asks him .  
Katara is it true what you said on the stage ? , he asks her . What are you talking about ? , she said .  
That i'm more like a brother for you are , and you felt nothing for me , he said and turned to her . I did not say that she an actress , she said louder .  
But it's true or not ? , Look, when we kissed I thought we would be together, but we are not , he said calm .  
Aang i - i don't know ... I'm confused , right now , she said , and looked down . But why you do not know ? , he asks her . Aang we are in the middle of a war . This is not the moment , she said . Okay , he said . And turned away from her .  
Go you back inside ? , she asks . No , i just want some time alone , he said and walks away . Where are you going ? , she asks him loud .  
I don't know , he said and then walked to the woods . That's not the road to the house , she said loud .  
What ever ! , he cried , and then disappears into the forest . This is all my fauld , thought katara . Must i go after him ? , she asks her self .  
But then walks inside ...

* * *

After the show : After the show , everyone is going to sleep . Katara is in bed, and thinks . Is aang already back ? , she thought . I got too see him , she thought .  
She step out bed , and walked to the room of aang . She knocks on the door and opened the door, but the room is empty . What have i done , I chased him .  
I lied to him, I find him nice, more than a friend, but I had forgotten that he is sensitive . I need to find him , she thought .  
She runs out of the house , into the woods .After hours of searching she heard someone sobbing .  
She runs in the direction where the sound is coming from, and then see aang sobbing against a tree. With his knees to his chest and his face in his knees .  
She puts a hand on his shoulder and kneels beside him . He looks up , and saw katara crying besides him . Aang ... i-i'm sorry , zei ze and hugged him tightly .  
What do you mean ? , he ask . From outside , on the balcony , she said and stops with crying . It's okay , he said . She let him go and looks at him .  
Why are you here and not in the house ? , she ask . Because , i wanted some time alone.. i said, he said sad . That's right , she said . Go you back to the house ... with me ? , she asks friendly . If you want ... yes , he said and stood up .  
She puts a arm around his shoulders and puts him closer to her . Are you tired ? , she asks aang , when he is lying in bed . A little bit , he said . She sat down on the edge of his bed . What want you say to me , on the balcony ? , she asks him .  
Well that i-i love you ... more than a friend , he said blushing . I love you too , but i'm just afraid to losing you , she said and looked down to the ground .  
But you should not be afraid to lose me because I can handle it, it can go wrong, but that really will not happen, said aang smiling .  
Well okay then , she said and leaned in and kissed him briefly . So we ... - are a couple now , yeah of course we are , she said and hugged him tightly .  
She let him go . Good Night , she said . Thanks , Good Night , he said back . Is it okay , if i stay here ? , she asks him .  
He blushed . Of course , he said and pushed aside so she could lie beside him . She climbed under the blanket and lay down beside him.  
He took her hand. Good Night, he said. Good Night, she said. And together they fell asleep holding hands.


End file.
